


The vlog

by SnowKitty



Category: SeptiPewds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKitty/pseuds/SnowKitty
Summary: Felix invites Jack to visit and Jack makes a confession





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not great but something thats been developing in my head for a bit.

“I'd fuck that guy in the asshole!” Felix commented on the picture that was just taken of Jack.

 

“You have already.” Jack responded calmly, making a funny face as the camera turns towards Felix. Felix gives the camera a “What the fuck?” look, shaking his head and quietly saying no.

 

Felix pauses the footage there, thinking over whether or not to cut it from his vlog. He shrugs and decides to keep it because he is PewDiePie and fuck it. He continues to edit the footage, wanting to finish it up real quick before going to bed. Normally, someone else would do the editing, but he wanted to do this vlog himself specifically because of that moment.

 

Finally, after another couple of hours of work, Felix was done. He looked at the time...2 am. He yawned and stretched, letting his tense back muscles move. Finally, he managed to pull himself into bed. He sighed when he looked beside him and saw Jack where Marzia would normally be.

 

The next morning, Felix woke up around 7 and went for a morning run. He knew Jack would be asleep for a while longer so he had plenty of time to do his regular morning routine. When he got back home, he grabbed a quick shower before checking his phone. Marzia was visiting her parents for the week, which was perfect so he feel bad for spending the time with Jack. She had sent him a text checking in and saying she was going to be busy and that she loved him. He frowned and sent an “I love you” back. The guilt hit him hard at that moment.

 

Felix made himself some breakfast; coffee, toast, and eggs. As he was eating it and checking his twitter feed, he heard Jack moving in the bedroom. He couldn't help but laugh as a shirtless, grumpy looking Jack stumbled into the kitchen. Jack flipped him off and made a noise that didn't quite sound human as he made his way to the coffee pot.

 

“Didn't expect to see you up already. Want me to make you some eggs and toast?” Felix offered as he calmed down from laughing.

 

Jack made his way to the table, holding two cups of coffee. Felix had never seen anyone pour themselves two cups before at the same time, but he didn't question it. Jack took a long drink of coffee before nodding in response to Felix's question. Felix got up, ruffling Jack's hair as he passed to make up some quick breakfast for him.

 

By time he placed the eggs and toast in front of Jack, he was already halfway through his second cup of coffee.

 

“Well that explains why you poured two.” Felix sat back down, taking a bite out his own toast.

 

“Yeah, I usually have my own mug...which is huge...but since I don't I had to use two.” Jack grumbled. He was more awake but still grumpy. He really hated mornings.

 

“There is enough coffee made for one more cup I think....if you want it.” Felix made a motion towards the coffee pot and continued to eat. Jack nodded and quickly claimed the last coffee for himself. “Why are you up anyway?”

 

“Been awake since you got a shower. Just didn't have the will to move till I smelled the coffee, and even then it took a minute.” Jack managed to chuckle at his own unwillingness to wake up before noon.

“Lazy bastard.” Felix joked as he cleaned up, putting dishes into the dishwasher.

 

He froze when he turned around and looked at Jack. He looked at Jack's messy hair, bare back...he flash backed to the first night Jack had gotten there. Marzia was gone. Jack came in late afternoon so they could just chill and game alone. Drinking had been involved, of course, and Jack talked about how lonely he is in Ireland. Felix had invited him to visit of course because of Jack's recent flog talking about how he missed his friends. He was worried about Jack's mental health.

 

Somehow, things had led to Jack leaning into Felix and kiss him. Felix was even more surprised that he had kissed back. Yeah, he had fooled around with guys before, but he thought Jack was completely straight. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he didn't question Jack's actions in that moment. Pretty soon they were in his bed, Jack on his hands and knees with Felix fucking him.

 

“Hey, Felix? You okay man?” Felix jumped when he realized at some point during his zoning, Jack had moved and was now right in front of him.

 

Felix swallowed, placing both hands on the counter to steady himself. “Um, yeah. Just zoned out for a moment.” He tried not to, but his eyes wondered to Jack's full lips, down to his chest and stomach.

 

“We have a while before we have to leave...you wanna go to the bedroom?” Jack asked softly, his own hands running there way up Felix's shirt. His cold hands felt good on Felix's bare stomach and chest.

 

Felix bit his lip, thinking about Jack's on camera confession. Nobody would ever really believe it, even Marzia. Damn, what about Marzia. Jack's lips meeting his pulled him from his train of thought, his hands finding Jack's slender hips. He deepened the kiss before pulling back.

 

“Yeah...we got time.” Felix finally said with a smile before letting Jack lead him back to bed.

 


End file.
